powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spell Casting
The power to cast spells. Sub-power of Magic. Magical version of Formula Manifestation. Also Called *Casting Magic *Spell Binding Capabilities The user can cast spells, which is a procedure for producing specific magical effects. This is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. Applications *Spell Absorption *Spell Amplification *Spell Creation *Spell Destabilization *Spell Immunity *Spell Mixture *Spell Negation *Spell Reflection Variations *Hand Seal Magic *Inscription Casting *Linguistic Magic *Musical Spell Casting *Paper Charm Magic *Spell Weaponry **Spell Artillery **Spell Blades *Symbol Magic Associations *Magic *Mystic Object *Reality Warping Limitations * May need to perform certain actions/fulfill conditions to use magic, ranging from specific words/songs, certain hand/body moves, materials that may be consumed or even extensive rituals. * May need to use special artifacts such as spell books, herbs, and talismans. * May be limited only to mystic objects. * May be limited on how many spells they can cast. * Incorrect pronunciation of a spell may have negative effects (such as the spell being thrown back at the user, or producing a different effect than expected). * May require mana in order to power the spells. * Untrained novices can easily misuse a spell creating unpredictable results. * Useless against people with Spell Negation and Spell Immunity. * Certain spells may only work for as long as the caster is alive. * Certain spells may have negative effect to nature and require a balance to the universe. For instance, if one person is brought back to life, another will die in the process. * More powerful spells may require more magical power and training. * May require concentration to work. * Some spells may taint the user's soul and turn them down the path of evil, and therefore are best left unknown. * Some spells may simply need to be spoken in reverse to be negated. * Overuse may lead to physical and/or mental damage, temporary/permanent lose of magic or death. Known Users Comics Literature Live Television Cartoons Live Movies Anime/Manga Games Gallery Zummi_Bear_Gummi_Bears.png|Zummi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of The Gummi Bears) is a powerful spellcaster. File:Byakurai.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) casting Hadō #4: Byakurai. File:Raikōhō.gif|Kūkaku Shiba (Bleach) casting Hadō #63: Raikōhō. File:Hiryū_Gekizoku_Shinten_Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) casting Hadō #88 Hiryū: Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. File:Full_Power_Kurohitsugi.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) casting Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi File:Itto_Kaso.gif|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) casting Hadō #96: Ittō Kasō. File:Jūgeki_Byakurai_(Kaizō_Kidō).gif|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) casting Kaizō Kidō: Jūgeki Byakurai. Adwaita Mana.png|Adwaita (Ben 10) Gwen Tennyson Spell Casting.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Spellcasting Charmcaster's Magic Mana.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Archamada Spellbook.png|The Archamada Book of Spells (Ben 10), an example of a spell book. Capture.JPG|"Dark Willow" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) wielded staggering power in Spell Casting. charmed-04.jpg|The Halliwell sisters (Charmed) are some of the most powerful witches of their world... File:Spell.gif|... casting a spell. Green Lantern Alan Scott.jpg|Alan Scott (DC Comics) Doctor fate-0.jpg|Dr. Fate (DC Comics) John Constantine DC.jpg|John Constantine (DC/Vertigo Comics) Zatanna 015.jpg|Zatanna (DC Comics) Trigon (DC Comics) casting.jpg|Trigon (DC Comics) casting. Bellatrix-lestrange-spell-casting-1920x1080.jpg|Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter) is a witch who can cast deadly spells. Emma and Maddie - Every Witch Way.gif|Emma and Maddie (Every Witch Way) Queen Diana.jpg|The Chess Pieces' queen, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) is the greatest witch in all of MÄR Heaven and is able to cast a great variety of spells. Ancient One Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|The Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe) has tremendous skill in casting magic spells. The Ancient One.jpg|The Ancient One (Marvel Comics) Return of Magik Vol 1 1.jpg|Illyana Rasputina/Magik (Marvel Comics) Magic by Dr. Stephen Strange.jpg|Dr. Stephen Strange (Marvel Comics) possesses vast mastery of the mystic arts.... Spell Casting Marvel Comics (9).jpg|...The Ghost Wall Defense, from the Oral text of the Real... Spell Casting Marvel Comics (10).jpg|...The Gorgerell Self-Healing Spell. From the scroll of Melsalam... Spell Casting Marvel Comics (8).jpg|...Corelli's third-party Astral Form Reinstatement, Book of Fire, Appendix 4123... Spell Casting Marvel Comics (7).jpg|...Yoovis Spell of itemized Protection from the Book of the Vishanti, page 497... Spell Casting Marvel Comics (6).jpg|...Valakanakis Astral from Mortal Communication Projection, Book of Fire, Appendix 4564... Spell Casting Marvel Comics (5).jpg|...Carelli's Forced Mortal Astral Extraction, from the Book of Fire, Appendix 309... Spell Casting Marvel Comics (4).jpg|...Chenzy"s Emergency Act of Self Astral Manipulation, from the Book of Fire, page 3549... Spell Casting Marvel Comics (3).jpg|...Massentear's Levitation Spell, from the Oral Scrolls of Tooli... Spell Casting Marvel Comics (2).jpg|...The Meditation Spell of the Vadir, from the Book of Crueda, Page 98... Spell Casting Marvel Comics (1).jpg|...The Gorgerell Transportation Spell from the Book of Vishanti, page 567. Incantation Orbs.png|The Incantation Orbs (Nanatsu no Taizai) are magical items that activates a spell upon destruction. Each orb is marked with a distinct symbol to indicate which spell will be triggered. Tara_Duncan.jpeg|Tara Duncan (Tara Duncan), one of the spellbinders who can casting spells. Raven Spellcasting.gif|Raven (Teen Titans) Trollz part7.jpg|Trolls (Trollz) Zakeru.gif|Humans (Zatch Bell!) can channel their heart energy into a mamodo's spellbook and read their spells. Spell_Master_H.png|Spell Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Storyteller_H.png|Storyteller (Valkyrie Crusade) uses all sorts of dummies to place curses and cast spells. Winx-spells-5.jpg|The fairies (Winx Club) Winx-spells-1.jpg|The witches (Winx Club) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries